


Kaizoku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: De alguna manera estaba como si ser tan reacio sobre fu familia fuera algo que lo tenía lejos, y él en contra quería saber todo de Yuri, también las cosas desagradables, como si fuera en constante busca de maneras de sentirle más suyo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kaizoku

**Kaizoku**

**(Familia)**

Yuya estaba yendo tras él desde al menos diez minutos ya, y se preguntaba cuando el menor tuviera intención de pararse.

Si la tenía.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable en ese momento. Desde hace semanas hacía notar a Yuri que cada vez que tenían la posibilidad iban a Osaka de su familia, mientras él nunca le había llevado en Shizuoka de la suya.

Yuya conocía apenas la madre de Yuri de los días de los Hey! Say! 7, y para nada su padre. No que fuera algo que deseaba de muerte, pero en el tiempo había empezado a tener una fuerte curiosidad por esa familia.

Yuri no hablaba casi nunca de ellos.

De vez en cuando contaba unas anécdotas que se refería a ellos que remontaba a cuando estaba niño, pero nunca mucho más que eso.

Nunca le decía nada cuando le llamaban, no le contaba nada de las raras veces que volvía a Shizuoka, a solas, no le decía nada de nada, y él siempre se había preguntado la razón.

Ese día finalmente había entendido, pero no se sentía para nada aliviado.

El día antes Yuri le había dicho casi acaso que si lo quería tanto, podían pasar el día en Shizuoka con sus padres, y Yuya había sido feliz.

De alguna manera estaba como si ser tan reacio sobre fu familia fuera algo que lo tenía lejos, y él en contra quería saber todo de Yuri, también las cosas desagradables, como si fuera en constante busca de maneras de sentirle más suyo.

Nunca habría imaginado que lo que había empezado con la idea de una cena en casa de su novio, se habría transformado en una tortura china.

La primera sorpresa la había tenido cuando Yuri, esa tarde, unos minutos antes de entrar en casa, le había informado del hecho que sus padres no tenían idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Y allí Yuya había empezado a dudar de su gana de estar allí.

No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle cómo demonio hubiera hecho a ocultar a sus padres el hecho que estaba con él, que vivían juntos – ¡Kami! – que prontos habían entrado, y él sólo había podido presentarse como un amigo.

Había conversado con su padre de esto y aquello, mientras Yuri se quedaba en silencio en el sofá, interviniendo sólo si requerido, y Yuya a ese punto estaba aún más confuso. No le parecía que el hombre fuera tan terrible de causar tal idiosincrasia por parte de su novio.

Cuando se habían sentado a la mesa, por lo demás, la situación había cambiado enteramente.

Por todo el tiempo, sus padres no habían hecho otro que preguntar a Yuri del trabajo, animándole a hacer más, preguntándole cada detalle de su vida profesional, no preocupándose mínimamente de ocultar el tono de desaprobación.

Acabado de comer Yuri se había levantado y había salido, bajo la mirada asombrada de Yuya, que no había podido hacer otro que excusarse una y otra vez, inclinándose ante de ellos mientras le seguía.

No le había tomado mucho para alcanzarle, pero tenía dificultad en tener su paso.

Estaba enfadado, podía verlo de la manera como caminaba y de cómo se movía, inestable.

Cuando Yuya vio el mar desde lejos esperó que esa fuera la destinación del menor, y tuvo suerte.

Yuya bajó los escalones que llevaban a la playa, llegando casi al agua y sentándose en la arena, dejando que su mirada se fuera al mar, sin detenerse en algún punto específico.

Cuando Yuya le fue a lado, sentándose, pareció sorprenderse; no le tomó mucho, sin embargo, para desviar la atención de él, volviéndola atrás al vacío.

“Amor...” murmuró el mayor, pasándole un brazo alrededor la cintura. No sabía porque, pero se esperaba que Yuri le alejara, algo que afortunadamente no pasó.

“Lo siento.” dijo Yuri, pronto. “Si te hubiera explicado antes como están las cosas con mis padres, tal vez no habrías insistido para venir lo mismo.” hizo una sonrisa triste, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero me parecías tan feliz de la idea de conocerles que yo...” llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara, secándose los ojos. “Ni siquiera quise decirte que no sabían de nosotros hasta que no podías hacer nada. Ha sido cobarde por mi parte, lo siento.”

Yuya suspiró, acercándose más y obligándole a girarse, y luego le abrazó.

“Mi amor, no es tu culpa. Sólo es que, de verdad, querría que durante todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me hubieras hablado de eso. Porque no...” hizo una pausa, inseguro si fuera el caso de decir lo que tenía en mente. “¿Por qué no tienes éxito de fiarte de mí?”

Chinen hizo un suspiro exasperado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Cuanto eres tonto.” masculló. “No es verdad que no me fio de ti. Sólo es que cuando pienso en tu familia y en tu casa, y la manera como me tratan tus padres, en cómo me hacen sentir parte de la familia... si lo comparo a la situación aquí me siento mal.” le explicó, en un hilo de voz, y Yuya sintió como el corazón contraerse.

No quería que Yuri pensara así, no quería que se sintiera incómodo para algo que no era su culpa. Especialmente no con él, a quien en cambio habría tenido que poder hablar de todo.

“Amor, no tengas que sentirte así. Ni tengas que pensar que yo te juzgue de alguna manera. Yo sé quién eres tú y sé qué te quiero, no hay nada más que necesite saber ni hay nada que pueda hacer dudar de lo que siento por ti. Es por esa razón que querría qué me hubieras hablado de esto, porque no puedes tenerlo todo dentro. Y si no te desahogas conmigo, ¿con quién puedes hacerlo?”

El menor asintió brevemente, antes de suspirar e inclinarse de un lado, apoyando la cabeza al pecho de Yuya y dejando que lo acunara despacio en sus brazos, siguiendo a tener la mirada fija en el mar.

“No es que no quisiera decirles que estamos juntos, Yuu.” empezó a explicar luego. “Sólo que... ¿Cuándo tuve ocasión? Si no se trata de trabajo, a ellos no le interesa nada de mi vida. No creo que por ellos cambiaria algo, por lo demás.” su tono estaba calmo mientras hablaba, pero improvisamente gimió en alta voz, echando un grito como para desahogarse. “Es frustrante. Y desde que tengo memoria, siempre fue así. Cada vez que obtenía resultados, sólo había cumplido con mi deber, cada vez que tenía éxito de hacer algo les oía decirme que podía haberlo hecho mejor.” suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. “No tuve una infancia muy divertida. Ni larga.” concluyó.

Yuya lo sentía de lo que estaba escuchando, pero estaba de alguna manera encantado.

Estaba como si mientras Yuri hablaba tuviera éxito de comprender esos lados de su carácter que nunca había entendido, como si finalmente supiera de donde llegaba su ser tan tímido y concentrado en lo que tenía que obtener.

Le abrazó más fuerte cuando le vio temblar, no sabía si por el frio u otras razones, y se inclinó a besarle una sien.

“Yuri, mira allí.” le dijo, indicando el cielo que empezaba a colorarse de un rosa pálido, mezclado al azul. Era un escenario maravilloso, e incluso el menor pareció sorprendido, aun tuviera que ser acostumbrado.

“Es rosa.” dijo, riendo por su comento.

“Lo sé. Pero quería decir... mira el mar. Imagina, un día, de ver otro mar, imagina una casa que todavía no conoces, y...” suspiró, sonrojando. “Imagina a mí, Yuri. Todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante, todo lo que otros puedan hacerte o decirte, voy a estar contigo. Deja que envuelva tu corazón con el mío, deja de pensar que sea alguien con quien tienes que sentirte incómodo.” le dijo, llevando una mano a su cara, obligándolo otra vez a mirarle los ojos. “Voy a ser yo tu familia, amor. Para siempre.”

Yuri se mordió un labio, y Yuya le vio otra vez a punto de llorar.

Pero en ese momento lo sentía menos, porque sabía que habría entendido, porque sabía que no se esperaba una frase así, porque ninguno le había enseñado lo que significaba tener una familia.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo, como si no hiciera falta de añadir más; se quedaban abrazados en la arena, Yuya le apretaba y trataba en ese abrazo de dejarle sentir todo el calor que siempre le había faltado en su vida.

“¿Yuya?” se oyó llamar después de unos minutos, la voz de Yuri ronca, insegura. “Gracias.”

Takaki sonrió, acariciándole el pelo.

“No tienes que agradecerme, Yu.” murmuró. “Es lo que tengo que hacer, porque te quiero.”

Sabía que no iba todo a resolverse así, que seguían estando muros de derribar para enseñar a Yuri que no estaba solo, pero iba a trabajar hasta que el último también no hubiera caído, y entonces habría disfrutado la integridad de su felicidad junto a él.

Al final, para probarlo tenía todo el resto de su vida.


End file.
